inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Sesshōmaru
, feared throughout the world as "'''Lord Sesshōmaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands'"'' is Inuyasha's half-brother and the successor to the Great Dog Demon. Unlike many other demons, he has no interest in possessing even one shard of the Jewel of Four Souls to enhance his powers, since he is already supremely confident of his own strength and he only relies on his sword to aid him. Accompanying him is a young human girl named Rin, a two-headed dragon named Ah-Un, and a demon imp by the name Jaken. After Naraku attempts to manipulate him by using Rin as a hostage and trying to kill her, Sesshomaru becomes determined to destroy Naraku and pursues him. Appearance Humanoid Form Sesshomaru has a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead. He also has two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids.Note: stripes on his wrists are in the anime only. His eyes are a goldish amber color. Most of the time, Sesshomaru appears in this form in both the manga and the anime. True Form Sesshomaru's original form is a giant white dog with markings similar to those he has in his human form. Might be based of ShiShi. In the anime, he transforms surrounded in a bright red aura or has a tornado circling around him.InuYasha anime, Episode 162. His eyes then take on a bright red color and yōkai marks on his body widen and become more apparent; the stripes on his cheeks which are usually smooth become jagged and change into a somewhat fiercer color. In the anime, he has acidic saliva and in his breath spreads poison in the form of mist that melts anything nearby.InuYasha anime, Episode 7 He only fully transforms to his original form three times: during a battle with InuYasha which results in the loss of his left arm, when he meets his mother''InuYasha'' manga; Chapter 466, and during the battle against Magatsuhi which eventually leads to his arm regenerating and the formation of his sword Bakusaiga.InuYasha manga; Chapter 515 Clothing Sesshomaru's armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. When damaged, his armor automatically regenerates itself using yōki. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided "Mainland" (Chinese) influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and Obi (sash). His Kimono is mostly white with a redNote: It is purple or blue in the manga.chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves,showing that he is of royal birth. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, (a type of traditional flowing Japanese pants), which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots (instead of sandals), also reminiscent of Mainland influence. The left side of his collar features the crest of the Azai clan. Personality An extremely strong and powerful demon lord (daiyōkai, literally great yōkai); Sesshōmaru often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction.He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others, though he is quite protective of his minions. He cares very little for others, and thinks that humans, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. He especially shows great hatred for Inuyasha, his hanyō half-brother, who wields the amazingly strong and powerful Tetsusaiga, a sword made from one of their father's fangs that can kill one hundred demons at once in one strike, but this hatred towards Inuyasha diminishes over time. Sesshomaru believes that their father was unfair to him because he wields the weak Tenseiga while Inuyasha wields Tetsusaiga. He blames Inuyasha's mother for his father's death, claiming that she had made the Inu no Taishou weak. Although Sesshōmaru maintains a cool, uncaring, at times even heartless exterior, the presence of Rin at his heels is proof of his growing compassion. He not only tolerates a human, but also acts in an extremely protective and father manner towards her and rushes to her aid when she gets in trouble. Naraku later had Kagura kidnap Rin as a get-away plan in his attempt to absorb the body and the full yōkai power of Sesshōmaru. Naraku's plan failed, Sesshōmaru ended up being very angry and wanted to go after Naraku, who was trying to escape, but upon hearing that Rin was in danger, Sesshōmaru let him go and came to the aid of Rin. Subsequently, he decided to kill Naraku as well. At this point, Sesshōmaru largely became more of an ally than an enemy. Growing Compassion Sesshomaru, who previously was a cold-blooded, arrogant, and extremely powerful daiyokai, was humbled by his "worthless half-breed" brother, Inuyasha, who used the sword to cut off his left arm. After this incident, Sesshomaru quickly rested for the time-being in an unknown village, where he first met the orphan girl, Rin. He was cared for by Rin during his rehabilitation from injury. He was initially hostile to the mute girl, who offered him food, by refusing to eat and telling her to "mind her own business." However, the little child continued to serve him. Once he recovered, he set off with Jaken, but he sensed Rin's blood scent when she was attacked and mauled by Koga's wolves; he used Tenseiga to resurrect her, whereupon she began to follow him. This incident proved to be the turning point in his life as it dramatically transformed his attitude towards everyone else. This was apparent when Rin was seen wearing new and colorful kimono in a later episode. In episode 96, when Rin falls off the cliff in the process of getting life-saving herbs for Jaken, Sesshomaru comes in a bolt of light to save her after she called out his name. In the episode Together with Lord Sesshomaru, Forever, he asks Rin to come with him if that is what she wishes. This is not at all typical of Sesshomaru, as he was usually shown to leave Jaken at times before he met Rin. Jaken is even shown to be mumbling that "Lord Sesshomaru will kill him if something happens to Rin," obviously showing his concern for the girl's safety as some what of a father to her . In episode 115, Sesshomaru, while fighting Jakotsu, rushes off to rescue Rin, who fell when the bridge broke. Jakotsu notes that Rin is Sesshomaru's weak point. Exploiting this fact, Suikotsu and Jakotsu threatens to kill Rin when they are cornered. Sesshomaru even saves Kohaku, Rin's best friend and protector, who was under Naraku's control, under the behest of Inuyasha and his friends. These are some of the many traces of compassion that Sesshomaru displays. Sesshomaru's compassion for Rin is evident, but he prefers to disguise it, because it would taint his pride. However, he shows his love and concern for Rin when she appears to be dead due to her time in Hell. Sesshomaru enters Hell for the purpose of rescuing her, but upon learning that he cannot save her life, he is crushed. When he realizes that it was his urge to strengthen Tenseiga which brought them to Hell and ultimately killed her, he casts the sword aside and says that for the sword to gain power at the expense of Rin's life means nothing.InuYasha manga; Chapter 469 However, when Sesshomaru's mother revives Rin, he is seems to be relieved.InuYasha manga; Chapter 471 When Kagura was injured, Sesshomaru originally intended to leave her in the river she was drowning in, but when Rin falls in trying to save her and Jaken follows Rin, Sesshomaru pulls all three from the river. Later however, before Kagura's death, Sesshomaru seeks her out and considers using the Tenseiga, only to conclude that Tenseiga cannot save her.InuYasha manga; Chapter 374 He has also been shown saving InuYasha's friends on several occasions. On his way to Hakurei-zan, Sesshomaru saves Kagome, Miroku, and Sango from the poison master Mukotsu, one of the Shichinintai but only claims that he killed Mukotsu because he would not answer his questions. He also revives a young otter yōkai's father, claiming that it was the will of Tenseiga InuYasha anime, Episode 143 .Another example is when InuYasha and his companions are involved in a fight with the "water god" Numawatari: when Sesshomaru arrives, he insults InuYasha's inability to kill a "low life yōkai," and then easily dispatches Numawatari using his Meidou Zangetsuha ability, leaving straight after.InuYasha manga; Chapter 423 Also, when Byakuya, Naraku's newest incarnation, is about to take Kohaku, who had one of the last three shards of the Shikon Jewel, back to Naraku, Sesshomaru appears and launches a ranged Meidou-Zangetsuha (still in the crescent moon shape), barely missing him. Byakuya flees, claiming that he does not want to die, and comments on how it is so unlike Sesshomaru to save someone. Thereafter, Sesshomaru seems to have taken Kohaku under his protection, albeit in his typical grudging demon-slayer fashion. Later, when Kohaku's shard gets tainted by Magatsuhi, Sesshomaru attempts to save Kohaku at the expense of great injury to his arm.InuYasha manga; Chapter 514 It is his compassion that caused the Tenseiga to be reforged as a weapon. Its offensive powers were locked until Sesshomaru was able to show true compassion. In battle with Moryomaru, the villain insulted the deceased Kagura, which angers Sesshomaru and he shatters Mōryōmaru's indestructible shell (and his only weapon in the process). Acknowledging the yōkai's growth because he is defending a dead person, Tenseiga called to its creator to reforge it as a weapon. Later, to show his compassion and respect for his father, he gave the offensive powers of his sword to InuYasha (albeit in his typical fashion) in accordance with his father's wishes and recognizing his brother's worth as the heir to the sword. He refused to use Bakusaiga on Inuyasha when even Magatsuhi noted it was the obvious choice to make and in the third movie "Swords of an Honorable Ruler" it is hinted that he actually does care about Inuyasha but refuses to admit it when he is protecting him from the Sounga's "Dragon Twister" attack. Despite his growing compassion, he, like his brother, uses impolite Japanese. He addresses strangers or people he does not like with "kisama," which, like "temee," is an offensive form of "you," though still more formal. He addresses himself with the polite "watashi", signifying his high rank and power. Other than "kisama," he uses "omae," either to Jaken or to InuYasha, the latter being occasionally and not rarely. Thus, he can be insulting while retaining the dignified speech pattern of a lord, as opposed to the rougher speech used by Inuyasha Biography He is son of Great Dog Demon. Sesshomaru began his quest for the Tessaiga by searching for the place that a short poem indicated it would be. "Seen yet never seen, protected, but never known to its protector" (Which indicated that the gate to his father's resting place was hidden in the right pupil of Inuyasha). Sesshomaru had inherited Tessaiga's'' counterpart called ''Tenseiga from his father, which he deemed worthless because it could not hurt his enemies. Sesshomaru desired the far more powerful Tessaiga, which could kill a hundred demons in a single sweep. Sesshomaru's father was a very wise and a great dog demon lord, who had fallen in love with a human woman and had a child with her named Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's father kept Tessaiga a secret for a long time to prevent it from being misused by demons or people without compassion, and casted a barrier around the sword so that a full-blooded yōkai or one without compassion for humans cannot hold or wield Tessaiga'', which Sesshomaru's younger half brother Inuyasha could wield. However, even knowing that he cannot touch the sword, Sesshomaru initially desired to take it from Inuyasha, as he felt it rightfully belonged to him and not his hanyō (half-demon) sibling. For this reason he fought with Inuyasha in their father's burial grounds and by chance, Inuyasha transformed the blade for the first time and severed Sesshomaru's left arm. Sesshomaru fixed the problem of not being able to wield Tessaiga by using a non-demon arm in place of his severed one. However, after he obtained a powerful sword called Tokijin, he seems to have lost interest in the ''Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru is followed by his minion, a kappa yōkai named Jaken, and later by an abused human orphan named Rin who had found him injured in the forest after he'd fought Inuyasha, and attempted to nurse him back to health. After healing, Sesshomaru found Rin in the forest, where she had been killed by wolves, and realized Tenseiga's ''true power, which was resurrection.'' Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to ressurrect Rin, for unclear reasons. Even though Sesshomaru stated that he resurrected Rin to simply test Tenseiga's power, his antagonistic demeanor is seen to almost immediately begin to diminish as Rin accompanies him. Along with Rin and Jaken, Sesshomaru is also accompanied by a two-headed dragon named Ah-Un (阿吽), who mostly provides Rin with protection and long-distance transportation. Although Sesshomaru maintains a stern, and at times even heartless exterior, his companionship with Rin is proof of his growing compassion. He not only tolerates a human, but also acts in an extremely protective also somtime fatherly manner towards her and rushes to her aid when she gets in trouble. Naraku later had Kagura kidnap Rin as a get-away plan in his attempt to absorb the body and the full demonic powers and abilities of Sesshomaru. Naraku's plan failed as Inuyasha showed up to join the fight, the two brothers attacked Naraku, injuring him severely. Naraku prepared to escape, and Sesshomaru was intent on transforming and pursuing him, but upon hearing from Naraku that he was going to have Rin killed, Sesshomaru opted to rush to Rin's aid, and Naraku escaped. After rescuing Rin, he subsequently decided to do everything he could to kill Naraku. At this point, Sesshomaru's status becomes that of an anti-hero instead of an enemy to Inuyasha and friends, both parties placing aside their differences to oppose the greater threat. On his way to Mount Hakurei, Sesshomaru saves Kagome, Miroku and Sango from the poison user Mukotsu, one of the Shichinintai , however when confronted with the fact, he merely says, "I only killed him because he wouldn't answer my questions." It is stated that around this time that Sesshoumaru's reasons for going after Naraku so feircely and helping his brother's group were because Naraku insulted his honor when he kidnapped Rin and then insulted him by openly stating that Sesshoumaru had come to his castle merely to protect a human (however, when it came down to deciding if he would transform and chase after Naraku or if he would go to Rin's side when she was in danger, he chose to go and save Rin). Later on in the same arc, Suikotsu and Jakotsu had Sesshomaru cornered and they threatened to kill Rin if Sesshomaru made a move. But Kikyo arrived and managed to stop him with her arrow, thus insulting Sesshoumaru's honor further in having to accept help from a "mere woman." Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations, later betrays Naraku to obtain her freedom. She believes that only Sesshomaru can defeat him. She attempts to escape from Naraku after Hakudoshi dies, but is caught by Naraku and given her heart back, at a price. At the moment she hears her heart beat, Naraku stabs her and injects her with miasma, purposely missing her "precious heart." She flees to a nearby meadow, a petal reaches Sesshomaru in the midst of a battle with Moryomaru. Smelling her blood and miasma, he is infuriated when Moryomaru insults her, and quickly concludes the quarrel, but breaks Tokijin in the process. Then, he turns up in front of her. Sesshomaru tells Kagura that he picked up the scent of blood and miasma. Kagura replies, "I see, you thought I was Naraku. Are you disappointed that I'm not Naraku?" Sesshomaru replies to her, "I knew it was you." He reaches for Tenseiga but then realizes at that moment that she can't be saved. Kagura is happy she got to see Sesshomaru one last time. She looks up at him and smiles as she dies before him dissolving into the wind. When Inuyasha comes right after Kagura dies, he asks Sesshomaru if she suffered. Sesshomaru simply looks toward the sky and says, "She was smilling," and then walks away. Tenseiga calls out to Totosai at that time and he states that the sword told him that Sesshoumaru's heart had never before felt compassion, and that meant Sesshoumaru was ready to learn how to wield Tenseiga as a weapon. In this way it was Kagura who taught Sesshoumaru how to have compassion, and thus to move beyond his own selfishness in caring for only those whose deaths would hurt him, personally. When Sesshomaru learns how to perform Meidō Zangetsuha, he reflects on Kagura's death, and how Moryomaru told him that she had died for nothing. He then thinks to himself, "I, Sesshomaru, will be the one to decide if she died for nothing." The wind then blows, which Rin points out, and the group of three leave Totosai. The wind is proved Kagura's spirit. In effort to strengthen and enhance Tenseiga's powers even further, Sesshomaru visits his mother in search of answers to make a complete Meido. He ventures into Hell after a demon from the underworld grabs Rin and Kohaku. Sesshomaru's Mother offers him a way out which he declines; this offends her. Sesshoumaru finds Rin in the grasp of the master of Hell. After he slays the demon he realizes Rin isn't reviving, and states that enhancing and strengthening his sword is not worth the price of Rin's life. Dead bodies in Hell surround them, and with his grief for Rin he uses Tenseiga to purify them. When he returns to the living world with Rin's body, his mother scolds him for thinking he was a god who could control life and death, and tells him Tenseiga can only revive the same person once, and tells him that when his heart wishes to save his "loved one" (in reference to Rin), he must also at that moment feel both sadness and fear; this is what it means for him to have "a compassionate heart." Sesshoumaru could only learn to understand the worth of a life and gain a truly compassionate heart when lost the life that was worth the most to him (which is Rin), and "a compassionate heart" is what is necessary for the one who weilds a destructive Tenseiga, which can dispatch enemies to the Meidō. Then his mother used the jewel around her neck to revive Rin, much to Sesshomaru's relief and happiness (his mother asks Jaken if Sesshoumaru is happy when she revives Rin, and Jaken responds that it most likely he is "extremely so".) Sesshomaru realizes his true potential as a greater demon after Tenseiga's fighting technique, Meidō Zangetsuha is given to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru lets go of his obsession with Tetsusaiga in a battle with Magatsuhi, and regains not only his left arm, but also his own sword, Bakusaiga. He later uses this sword fighting Naraku along with InuYasha's group in the final battle, aiding in the final destruction of the evil hanyō by destroying large amounts of Naraku's body. Three years after defeat of Naraku, Sesshomaru visited Rin who was under care of Kaede with gifts and was annoyed when Kagome called him oni-san. Relationships Great Dog DemonInu No Taisho (Inu No Taisho) His relationship with his father is distant and estranged due to the fact that his father had left his wife (Sesshomaru's mother) and fallen in love with a mortal woman named Izayoi; who became the mother of his younger half-brother, Inuyasha. Because his father's death coincidentally followed his relationship with Izayoi, this perhaps began Sesshomaru's hatred toward humans. In Inuyasha: Movie 3, Sesshomaru only seems to want to gain power, something his father finds dissapointing. InuTaisho asks him if he has someone to protect. Sesshomaru knew this was his father's finally test for him. He answer's "no", finding the idea of protecting someone ridiculous. It seemed at that moment, he was ready to slay his father for not entrusting Tetsusaiga and Sounga to him. At the beginning of the series, Sesshomaru despised humans and considered them as weak and useless. 200 years later, he would realize that his father's words would echo, because he did have someone to protect: his companions Rin and Jaken (and at times, his younger brother Inuyasha). During his battle against the Souunga with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is able to release an immense amount of power that along with his brother's attack aids in the destruction of the sword after recalling the numerous times he had protected Rin and Jaken, though he verbally exclaims that he protects no one. InuYasha Asides from the fact that Sesshomaru loathes humans and in turn half-demons, Sesshomaru despises Inuyasha because he wields the Tetsusaiga, is half-demon and in turn his half-brother, and can't stand the fact that his father's demon blood courses through his veins. Over time he begins to grow and start to slightly care for Inuyasha. Though he'll never admit it. While Sesshomaru continues to make rude comments to Inuyasha, their relationship eventually improves, as they appear to look out for each other in battle, especially in the end against Naraku. Jaken Sesshomaru encountered Jaken when he was passing through a distant land. A large demon was wreaking havoc amongst Jaken and other demons resembling him when Sesshomaru killed the demon with his mere claws. Despite Jaken's display of immense gratitude, Sesshomaru claimed he was only passing through. Sesshomaru walked to a nearby waterfall and pulled out the Staff of Two Heads. He told Jaken that if he was able to wield the weapon, he may follow him. Jaken deeply respects and always praises Sesshomaru, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. At times, he gets too carried away and winds up insulting Sesshomaru, which usually leads to a couple bumps on the head. Jaken is condescending to all but Sesshomaru. When Jaken belittles Rin, Sesshomaru will usually yell at him and tell him to knock it off. Because Jaken is (reluctantly) aware of Sesshomaru's compassion toward Rin, he knows that he, too, must responsibly protect her or else face the wrath of his master. Rin Rin is a young orphan who is now a companion of Sesshomaru and Jaken. When Sesshomaru was injured by the Wind Scar after trying to steal the Tetusaiga again, Rin bravely attempted to care for him as he lay near a tree, bringing him water and food. Sesshomaru initially rejected her kindness, telling her generosity was a waste, as he does not eat human food. She continues to bring him things and he is caught off guard by her smile. After letting his wolf pack hunt, Koga's wolves killed Rin. Sesshomaru, recognizing the scent of Rin's blood, stumbled upon her and decided to ressurect her with the Tenseiga as a test. To his surprise, her heart began to beat again. From that day forward, she would be by Sesshomaru's side along with Jaken and a two-headed dragon demon known as Ah-Un. Throughout the series, Rin's warmness and kindness play a significant role on Sesshomaru. His growing compassion for her allows him to advance in battle. He constantly rescues her and looks out for her. In The Final Act, Sesshomaru wished to improve his Meidou Zangetsuha technique but it unfortunately came at the expense of Rin's life. He finally felt sorrow and fear from the loss of his beloved companion. Concerned with her son's sadness, Sesshomaru's mother ressurected Rin with the Meidou Stone. Following Naraku's defeat and after some input by Kaede, Sesshomaru agrees that Rin needs to reside in a village to get used to living with humans once again. He visits her often, bringing presents with him. She is last seen receiving a kimono from him. Kohaku There was no interaction between Kohaku and Sesshomaru until Naraku abducted Rin and had Kohaku serve as her guard. After seriously injured by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at his castle, Naraku had fled and ordered Kohaku to kill Rin. Mind-controlled, Kohaku was ready to kill Rin but Sesshomaru arrived at the scene. He decided not to kill Kohaku because he knew that was what Naraku wanted him to do and he does not play by Naraku's rules. After Kikyo died, Kohaku decided to follow Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to be against the idea. Kohaku forms a great friendship with Rin and protects her in times of trouble. In his battle with Magatsuhi, Kohaku attempts to protect Sesshomaru. Eventually, Kohaku would part with Sesshomaru and remain with his sister, Sango, and the rest of Inuyasha's gang prior to the battle with Naraku, where he would then leave with Jaken and Shippo to fight. Kagura At first, Sesshomaru appeared to be annoyed with Kagura's constant appearances because he felt as though he had no obligation to be "used" to fight Naraku so that she could be free. Eventually, her visits would be useful as she provided him with information on Naraku's whereabouts. After getting injured by Goryomaru's light cannons, she falls into a river near Sesshomaru. Initially, he rejects Jaken and Rin's proposal of helping her but after both of his companions fall into the water in an attempt to save her, he saves all three of them. It is hinted that Kagura had romantic feelings for Sesshomaru, as she landed in the spot that she did to see him "one last time before she died." When fighting against Moryomaru, both he and Sesshomaru pick up on the sent of Kagura's blood. Moryomaru laughs and jokes about how Kagura will have died in vain. This notion angers Sesshomaru and gives him the energy to break free from Moryomaru's grasp. After Moryomaru flees, Sesshomaru finds Kagura, who is slowly dying in a field of flowers as a result of Naraku's miasma. Feeling as though it is too good to be true, Kagura asks Sesshomaru if he thought he would find Naraku there but Sesshomaru responds that he knew it was Kagura. After hearing this, Kagura was able to die in peace, knowing that in that instant, Sesshomaru had cared about her well-being. While it is unknown as to whether or not Kagura's feelings for him were unrequited, Sesshomaru's concern for her after smelling her blood in battle with Moryomaru triggered his Tenseiga to become ready to be forged into a weapon. Totosai explains that something in Sesshomaru's heart had changed as he felt the sorrow and anger of losing someone. After learning the Meidou Zangetsuha for the first time, a breeze blows and Sesshomaru closes his eyes and decides that he, Sesshomaru, will decide whether or not Kagura died in vain. Kagome Higurashi Because of her affiliation with Inuyasha and his hatred for all humans in general, Kagome is generally disliked by Sesshomaru. While he does not grow to like her, eventually throughout the series, he looks out for her; protecting her from enemies, such as Mukotsu and Naraku. Three years after Naraku's defeat, she would become his sister-in-law, though he finds the idea somewhat annoying, as seen by his glare when she shouts out "brother-in-law" to him on his way back from visiting Rin. Princess Sara After having his left arm severed by Inuyasha as a result of his attempt to claim the Tetsusaiga for his own, Sesshomaru sought a place to recover and passed through the Asano Castle. The Asano Clan happened to be on the brink of losing to an enemy, however, Sesshomaru easily cut though the enemy lines with this claws on his way to find refuge. Princess Sara fell in love with Sesshomaru at first sight when their eyes met as she saw him defeat her clan's enemies. As he rested, Sara hid behind trees and gazed at Sesshomaru, often listening to his unconscious mutterings about wanting the Tetsusaiga. Later on, Sara became terminally ill and spent her final days in a convent with nuns after the Asano Castle was burnt down by her own father, who was deeply paranoid by Sesshomaru. Like Onigumo, in Sara's final moments, she was visited by demons who explained to her that if she gave them her body, they would help her destroy Inuyasha, whom she had heard outside and recalled Sesshomaru's previous words about wanting the Tetsusaiga. She gave into the demons and asked Sesshomaru that if she were to fulfill his wish, that he would acknowledge her feelings for him. Sesshomaru told her to do as she pleased. After presenting a stolen Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru, he rejected the stolen sword and revealed that he had no interest in such a thing. The demons then took over Sara's body and aimed to kill Sesshomaru. Showing compassion, Sesshomaru destroyed the demons within Sara, allowing her soul to be saved. He placed her flute in her ashes and told her to continue playing her flute in the netherworld. Kikyo There is barely any interaction between Kikyo and Sesshomaru, however in Affections Touching Across Time, they briefly encounter and Sesshomaru asks her if she loathes Kagome, or is "testing her". Kikyo responds that she despises all things and living creatures bound to time. Sesshomaru tells her to do as she sees fit but states that he will be the one to kill Inuyasha. On Mount Hakurei, Kikyo shoots an arrow into the evil form of Suikotsu, saving both his good side and Rin. Powers & Abilities As a full blooded demon, Sesshomaru is overwhelmingly powerful, being a match for any opponent he encounters. He has exhibited senses much more powerful than that of humans and even many demons and a plethora of powerful techniques at his disposal. Many of Sesshomaru's innate abilities are a result of his lineage, being the son of two extremely powerful demons. Naraku has referred to Sesshomaru as "the perfect demon"; the natural 'completion' of Sesshomaru's demonic aura may be the reason why the Shikon Jewel appears to have no effect on his demonic abilities, and thus would explain why he has no interest in obtaining its shards. In contrast, nearly every other sentient demon, save those affiliated with Sesshomaru's father in some way, seek its power relentlessly. Eventually, Sesshomaru grows to become the most powerful demon. Attacks *'Dokkasō' (毒花爪, Toxic Flower Claw): Sesshomaru's claws release deadly acidic poison which can melt flesh and virtually anything else very quickly and he can also spray the poison from his claws. They can fire large blades of energy similar to InuYasha's "Sankon Tesso". He is also shown to transfer poison into his punches. As he did so with Inuyasha, thus blinding him. *'Whip of Light': It is only in the anime, Sesshomaru can generate a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from his fingertips that can slice through almost anything.InuYasha anime, Episode 5 The whip also displays characteristics of poison akin to the burning effect it has on contact. It is used often in combat not only as a weapon, but at a utility tool as well. The whip can extend great distances and retreive people or objects in motion. It can also puncture armor and human flesh with intense energy similar to a projectile. And It has often aided Sesshomaru in the place of his missing arm. *'Sōryūha' (蒼龍破, Azure Dragon Stream) Dragon Strike in the English Dub: It is his signature move but it is mainly seen in the movies (three times in the third and twice in the fourth). Its strength is comparable, if not greater, to his brother's Bakuryūha. The Dragon Strike takes on the form of a dragon-like lighting by Sesshomaru waving his sword in the air and from there it takes form. He can also put in the ground which allows him break an enemy's barrier. Unlike the Wind Scar or Backlash Wave, however, this attack is born of Sesshomaru's own power rather than that of a sword, as he is seen using it with both the Tokijin and Tenseiga in the third movie. In the second episode of Inuyasha: The Final Act, Sesshomaru used the Dragon Strike on Mōryōmaru with the Tōkijin at point blank range. *'Mokomoko': The fur on Sesshomaru's shoulder can be extended to great lengths and used to whip or constrict people. Sesshomaru uses the Mokomoko to fling Inuyasha.InuYasha anime, Episode 6 During an interview with Rumiko Takahashi (the creator of Inuyasha) she revealed that she drew it to look like a boa, but she drew it too big. After a while, she thought it looked fine, so she left it like that. It is a pelt of fur, thought to be a symbol of his rank as a demon lord. It has also been shown bleeding.InuYasha movie, ''Fire on the Mystic Island'' Jaken has been seen clinging to it whenever Sesshomaru takes flight. Powers *'Flight': Sesshomaru has the ability to float in the sky;InuYasha manga; Chapter 63, page 17 however, in the anime, he can sometimes ride upon a sparkling dust cloud. The latter method of flight enables him to bring others along with him while flying by riding the cloud along with him.InuYasha anime, Episode 157 *'Immunity': Sesshomaru is immune to diseases, poisons, and gases that can paralyze or kill both humans and other normal creatures as well as weaker yōkai. His greatest resistance seems to be toward holy and divine powers; his resistance to purification powers was so strong that he was able to enter Mt. Hakurei's purification barrier, by far the strongest of its type in the series, without being purified. He was somewhat weakened, however, though not significantly so, and it negated his sword's powers. In another instance, Sesshomaru catches one of Kagome's purification arrows barehanded and to no ill-effect; (in the manga) any other demon would have been severely injured, if not outright purified. Monks who try to purify him to 'save' Rin are totally ineffective, (special anime epsode) and Sesshoumaru's yōki destroys their relics merely by being released. It seems that the only mystical powers that Sesshomaru is not resistant to is yōki such as InuYasha's Kaze no Kizu. Another example of his strong body is seen in Naraku's inability to absorb him. Because of Sesshomaru's demonic purity, his aura emanates around his body in perfect "completion", making it almost impossible to compromise.InuYasha anime, Episode 80 InuYasha states that human attacks will not harm Sesshomaru, and true to this, none ever have; barring one incident in Mt. Hakurei, which is excusable because of the barrier. Thus far, the only damage he has sustained throughout the series has been from yōki-powered attacks. Even InuYasha was lucky cutting Sesshomaru's arm (episode 7 manga chapter 18) . And giving him a punch in the stomach when Sesshomaru was distracted by Kagome. But soon recovered, and swung InuYasha towards Kagome. (manga volume 7, never shown in anime) *'Super Endurance': Sesshomaru is able to resist pain better than most demons. Sesshomaru has shown general fatigue as his power had diminished near the end of the third movie, but it is still only speculation wether Shesshomaru can even experience the sensation of pain at all. *'Super Speed': Sesshomaru can move faster than the eye can see, both on land and through the air. He leaves behind a fast-moving blur and in some cases, after-images.InuYasha anime, Episode 44 He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. He is capable of moving so fast that he can decapitate an entire army of samurai without they even having time to react.InuYasha manga; Chapter 59, pages 8-9 *'Super Strength': Sesshomaru possesses physical strength far beyond that of a normal demon; he was able to easily lift InuYasha by the throat into the air with one hand in one of their earlier encounters. In addition, Sesshomaru was seen carrying the boulder-sized demon head of Goshinki in one hand with little to no effort.InuYasha manga; Chapter 157, page 15 In the InuYasha profiles manga, Rumiko stated that Sesshomaru has Herculean strength, even with only one arm; his strength with only one arm is equal to InuYasha's full strength; InuYasha's strength allows him to lift a 9 to 10 ton boulder using one arm with little effort, so Sesshomaru would naturally be capable of lifting double that or far more with the same amount of effort."InuYasha Profiles (manga) " by Rumiko Takahashi. ISBN 1-4215-1346-3 *'Senses': Due to his lineage, Sesshomaru exhibits extremely heightened senses, particularly his sense of smell. He can discern characteristics of most objects through scent, such as the undead Band of Seven through the scent of graveyard soil and pure-demon blood from half-demon blood (such as when InuYasha's demon blood takes over). Through smell alone, Sesshomaru can follow events transpiring far away or which have already transpired; for example, he learned of everything that had happened during Inuyasha's confrontation with Goshinki by simply sniffing the area in which they fought at least several hours, if not days, after the battle.InuYasha manga; Chapter 157, page 14 Besides the five basic senses, Sesshomaru's ability in sensing other's auras are exceptional. *'Exceptional Reflexes': Sesshomaru, with his heightened senses, also possesses astonishing reflexes, as shown when he was battling Jakotsu; he managed to deflect the latter snake-like sword at the very last second with Tokijin and even hurl it back in front of Jakotsu himself. *'Intelligence': Despite his vast overall intelligence, Rumiko Takahashi reveals that his intellect is actually one of his weakest points (despite it being considerably high, it pales in comparison to his other capabilities). With this attribute, he was able to correctly deduce that Magatsuhi can be slain with Tenseiga. Only being wrong once, in the 3rd InuYasha movie, Sesshomaru cut Takemaru in half with Tenseiga, but because of So'unga's ability to bring back the living dead, it did not work. *'Teleportation': Sesshomaru can morph into a ball of energy and move himself, as well as others,InuYasha anime episode 96. over great distances in a short amount of time. *'Psionics': Though Sesshomaru's psionic capabilities have never been specifically quantified, he has demonstrated exceptionally strong and powerful feats of both telepathy and telekinesis. Examples of such being his power and ability to mentally levitate and telekinetically fly skulls at Inuyasha and Kagome,InuYasha anime, Episode 7 and the ability to telepathically overcome Tokijin's telepathic aura. *'Daiyōkai': As the son of a daiyōkai, Sesshomaru has inherited similar levels of power and thus is a daiyōkai in his own right — endowed with heightened senses, intelligence, strength, and a myriad of yōkai powers. While he appears to be an elf-eared human bearing splendid clothing and armour most of the time; he can transform into his true form at will, which is that of a gigantic, acid-breathing, crimson eyed, canine with white fur. With the acquisition of Bakusaiga, Totosai has stated that Sesshomaru has exceeded his father as a daiyōkai.InuYasha manga, Chapter 518 *'Immortality': Being a yōkai, Sesshomaru does not suffer from old age the way humans do. He appears to be around 18 to 19 years old. However, he has been around for at least over two hundred years. In the third movie, Swords of an Honorable Ruler, a flashback from the day Inuyasha was born - 200 years prior to the Sengoku Jidai - shows Sesshomaru as, physically, only a few years younger than his current appearance (with considerably shorter hair). This suggests that Sesshomaru could easily be over 400 years old or likely even 500 years old. But since the movies and specials are non canon. He could be along the lines of 200 years. In an interview Rumiko said that Sesshoumaru is more than years old. *'Regeneration': During his battle with Magatsuhi, Sesshomaru's right arm was badly injured. By beginning to transform into his daiyōkai form, the pure fighting spirit and eminence output of his demonic aura allowed Sesshomaru to completely regenerate the injuries to his right arm.InuYasha manga; Chapter 515, page 6 In the same battle, he is also able to restore his left arm, which is cut off by InuYasha at the beginning of the series. Sesshomaru's body is in a continueous state of regeneration while posessing the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru was impaled also but was still able to recover instantly. However, the full extent of which Sesshomaru can regenerate his body is not shown in the series. *'Yoki Release': During Sesshomaru's second battle with Kyura (one of the four war gods), the war god shot fire at Sesshomaru which then spiralled around him like a vortex and then being compromised by white energy emerging from Sesshomaru, destroying the fire. This is also shown when Sesshomaru first picked up the Tokijin. His Yoki was able to completely overtake and supress the swords demonic aura with little effort, even when the demon sword smith Totosai said that it was impossible. This has led many to speculate that the demon sword Sounga would have also fallen under Sesshomaru's power. Weapons Tenseiga Tenseiga (天生牙, Heavenly Life Fang) Tenseiga (also known as the 'Sword of Heaven or simply 'Heavenly Fang'), is a sword that can revive the dead. It does this by letting Sesshomaru see the pall-bearer imps that take away the souls of the dead so that he may destroy them with Tenseiga. In extreme cases, the Tenseiga also protects Sesshomaru from potentially lethal attacks. When in use, the Tetseiga has a blue aura. Later in the manga, the Tenseiga is reforged by Tōtōsai to become a weapon, allowing Sesshomaru to use the Meidō Zangetsuha. It is later revealed that the ability and the sword itself is merely a cast off of the Tetsusaiga; his father wanted Sesshomaru to master the Meidō Zangetsuha. Sesshomaru discards the sword as his father wished, giving the ability back to the Tetsusaiga and making the Tenseiga only a healing sword once again.InuYasha manga; Chapter 503, page 17 Tōkijin Tōkijin '(闘鬼神, ''Demon-Fighting God): is a sword crafted by the evil sword smith Kaijinbō from the fangs of Goshinki as part of Sesshomaru's continued efforts to obtain Tensaiga or a sword matching it in power. It can fire off extremely powerful blasts of pure evil energy, but because it is filled with Goshinki's malice, only Sesshomaru can wield it without being controlled by it. Tōkijin can be used to blow back and injure an enemy with a powerful pinkish-purple aura, generated as the manifestation of pure hatred. It can also be used to slash at an opponent either directly or with kenatsu, and, like Tenseiga, can perform Sōryūha; however, being "only an oni's fang", Tōkijin initially could not withstand repeated uses of Sōryūha the way that Tenseiga could. But later, in the 4th InuYasha movie, Tōkijin seemed capable of being a conduit for the attack with no ensuing refractory period. Later in the manga, Sesshomaru broke Tōkijin while battling Mōryōmaru, and afterwards abandoned the broken pieces with no further interest in keeping the sword. He instead searched for a replacement, which he found in the Meidō Zangetsuha ability of the Tenseiga. Bakusaiga '''Bakusaiga (爆砕牙, Explosive Crushing Fang): is Sesshomaru's most recent signature weapon. The Bakusaiga manifested itself in the hand of Sesshomaru's fully regenerated, and longtime-severed, left arm during his battle with Magatsuhi. The sword is the polar opposite of the Tenseiga, as it has an immensely strong power with the ability to eradicate and decompose any organic material that its blade comes in contact with, nullifying any regenerative capabilities while doing so. Miroku comments that Naraku would suffer the same affliction should he absorb any demons wounded by Bakusaiga. The blade itself is the manifestation of Sesshomaru's own true demonic powers and abilities, born from his detachment of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Its birth signifies Sesshomaru's graduation into a full-fledged dog demon, which was long compromised by his obsession with Tetsusaiga. Totosai comments that his ability to manifest his own blade suggests his strength and power has far surpassed that of his father's and connotes his growth through the many trials he endured to emerge as a daiyōkai, with the Bakusaiga serving as the product of this 'rite of passage'. : Much like the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar attack, the Bakusaiga can also unleash massively strong and powerful amounts of yōki, enough to slay thousands of demons with one swing.InuYasha manga; Chapter 523, page 5 Though similar, Rumiko stated that Bakusaiga's demonic wave attack, which is similar to the Wind Scar, possesses much greater strength and power than a full power blast from the Backlash Wave attack from Tetsusaiga. Tessaiga Tessaiga (鉄砕牙, Iron-Crushing Fang): is a sword once wielded by Inuyasha's father. Although it now belongs to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has the ability to wield the Tessaiga at times. He once connected a human arm with a Shikon shard embedded on it which allowed him to control Tessaiga with ease. Because of his excellent sense of smell, which is more acute than Inuyasha's, he was able to detect the boundaries of demonic aura correctly and release an extremely strong Wind Scar. The Barrier what keeps Tessaiga is independent from the actual blade. This is shown when Sesshomaru attemps to wield the Tessaiga to save Inuyasha and his friends. The blade transformed, and obeyed Sesshomaru's request, releasing devastating amounts of yokai to win the battle. But the barrier itself did not yield until Tessaiga was released. Tessaiga's ability of cutting an entrance to the Underworld was casted aside to Tenseiga by Inu no Taisho because of the pondering thought of how to use it. Seeming useless to Inu no Taisho he casted it aside to Tenseiga. Tenseiga was bestowed to Sesshomaru as a mere tool to teach Sesshomaru acts of kindness and consideration as well as mastering the technique that was set aside. In order to save Inuyasha, he lets Inuyasha to cut through his sword Tenseiga that was temporarily transformed with the same capabilities of Tessaiga as well as the ability of cutting the entrance to the Underworld, so that Inuyasha could gain the ability that originally belonged to Tetsusaiga and saved from Naraku's temporary hold over Tenseiga. Equipment *'Nintōjo' (人頭杖, Staff of Two Heads): It is also called the Staff of Skulls, Nintōjo or Two-Headed Staff. It can locate his father's grave or perhaps Tetsaiga itself. It can produce long streams of flame, and generate large floods of water. The staff is usually held by his assistant Jaken. Also, it has been shown that the Staff of Two Heads can be used to summon yōkai. It features an old man's and a woman's head. They can speak when the staff is used. When attempting to find his father's grave, if the woman cried, that meant he had to keep searching. If the old man laughed, that meant he had found the grave. Quotes * "All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl? If I'd have known that's what it would take for you to fight, I would have killed her sooner." * "Bow down before me." * "You fool! Don't think you could ever escape my grasp!" * "I don't care to know what your connection to that woman was. The one responsible for killing Kikyo is Naraku. And you. You're the one who didn't save her. Inuyasha, blame yourself. Rather than take your anger out on me, I suggest you go after Naraku." * "What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care, I'm just curious." *''"I couldn't save her? Tensaiga. I let you die for this thing. Nothing is worth the cost of Rin's life!"'' *''"I have never considered that half-demon my brother!"'' *''"Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers."'' *''"We'll talk first, kill later."'' *''"You little men annoy me. Go."'' *''"Our father's great power... however, I did not inherit his merciful heart for human kind."'' *''"Compared to me, you were never any good."'' *''"Inuyasha.. be like your half-breed self and.. CRAWL ON THE GROUND!".'' *''"We will discuss your intentions later. If you're still alive, that is."'' *''"You're nothing but a pitiful half-breed, Inuyasha."'' *''"Pathetic, hiding behind a woman."'' *''"You haven't even released the full power of the Tessaiga. Watch as I, Sesshoumaru, destroy 100 demons with one blow."'' *''"If you have any last words, I'll hear them now."'' *''"I, Sesshoumaru, will be the one to decide if that woman died for nothing."'' *''"Playtime's over."'' *''"I will make you regret bringing up that worthless half-breed in my presence."'' Trivia * The kanji of "Sesshō" means "killing or destruction.". The suffix "Maru" is usually a suffix that is often added at the end of a Japanese name for young males in samurai families. They would use this name until they were recognized as adults, whereupon they would adopt a new name. However, it is said that "maru" can also translate as the word for "circle or perfection", which is a common Japanese motiff for what in the West is called "the circle of life." It is revealed in one of Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha Guides that his name means "killing perfection," which best describes his usual personality. * He makes an appearance as a concept art in the front pages of Chapter 9, before he was introduced as a character. Inuyasha manga; Chapter 9, page 3 * Sesshomaru started out as an antagonist, but as the series progressed he became a protagonist and became one of the most, if not the most important key point to beating Naraku (his Tenseiga being the only thing to be able to kill Magatsuhi and his Bakusaiga for preventing Naraku from regenerating his body). * Throughout his life, he has only saved four humans, including Kagome and Rin. *Sesshomaru was seen to have an unnamed ability. As shown in the second ending, he was seen flying on a red streak and the fur on his shoulder was also red. This ability was never seen in the series or manga. *It is possible that Sesshomaru can read Jaken's mind when in his true form. As shown after Jaken was thinking things like "Sesshomaru-sama can break free if he wasn't in his dog form but he's too dumb to know that because he's a dog". After Sesshomaru escaped, he glared directly at Jaken and Miroku figured that they may have a mental link. *Sesshomaru's appearance changes as the story progresses. Comparing his first appearance in chapter 13 with the last chapter 588: 1) He appears very young in the beginning, but by the end, looks more mature and sharper; 2) The armor and clothes he wears changes slightly overall (best compared in Chapter 13, page 5 with chapter 468, page 1) *Early in the Manga he was appearing smiling a lot. But as the manga goes he hides his emotions and rarely smiles as seen in the Anime. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Daiyōkai Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Demon Lords Category: Swordsmen Category:Male